The Ben Elym
"We all wear masks, and the time comes when we cannot remove them without removing our own skin." - Andre Berthiaume The Ben Elym Based out of Port Victoria, the Ben Elym are an elite society of assassins and enforcers. Contacting the guild does not guarantee a contract, individual agents select contracts at their own volition. They have a strict code of conduct, and punishment for breaking the code is either the removal of a rank, or death, depending on the severity of the infraction. Carta Centuria '' The face of the fool is the face that is seen (An assassin's face is never seen, his Kalkriese never removed)'' The blood of the fool is the blood of the innocent (An assassin will not spill innocent blood) The crime of the fool is the blood of brother (An assassin will kill only his contract, not his brother) The word of the fool is the promise broken (An assassin will complete his contract, or die upon his blade) The legacy of the fool is spoken in whispers (An assassin shall have no family, no children, no wealth, no name) The gold of the fool is death at the hands of the guild (The life of an assassin who does not honor the code is forfeit) Ranks The Doyen The highest ranking member of the Ben Elym, they are elected by the seniority and serve as a judge amongst the guild. They proceed over matters of intersociety conflict, and cast judgement and consequence when infractions occur. The current Doyen is unknown to either party. Orator Teachers, trainers, venerated elders, the Orators are those who were skilled enough to reach the age of retirement. They are highly respected amongst the guild, and given the responsibility of training the incoming Aspirants. Though all members of the Kalkriese are given a vote when determining a new Doyen, only Orators may be nominated. Kalkriese Senior Assassins that have been serving the guild for a long time, they have first choice of contracts. These are the people who kill kings and topple empires. Masters of stealth, poisons, and the fine art of the kill, they are considered the most dangerous killers in the world. Upon promotion to Kalkriese, the assassin becomes one with their mask. The "Kalkriese Centuria" is then crafted, each unique to it's wearer, molded after the face of their first target. Each mask has a name, and that name is shared by the assassin and the mask. Assassin Fully initiated agents, they select their own contracts and work independently. Upon promotion to Assassin, each agent is given their first Kalkriese, a steel mask crafted to protect the wearer from both identification and poisons. Upon promotion to Assassin, the agent behind the mask ceases to exist, any remaining ties to their life outside of the guild are stripped and forgotten. Symbolically, their first kill is themselves. Aspirant Having proven their worth through hard manual labor and personal sacrifice, the rank of Aspirant is granted to those who have earned tutelage in the art of the assassin. Aspirants train in groups of three, under a Rhetor, where they acquire an intimate knowledge of anatomy, poison, and the art of stealth. Should a contract require more than a single assassin, aspirants are loaned out, for experience and manpower. "Needle" "Needles", or initiates, are generally low level thugs and lost wayward souls, seeking solace or purpose among the ranks of the guild. They are put through the wringer, their bodies tested under grueling tasks and cruel conditions. Most do not survive. If an initiate shows promise, they are forced to severe all personal ties, if they have any remaining. Should a personal relationship be discovered once training has begun, the "Needle" will be forced to kill their own loved one if they wish to remain.